Behind the Scenes
by Katherine RhubarbVT
Summary: From Duke and the Great Pie War to other episodes. What really happened when the cameras were out? Mostly Larry/ Petunia. First FanFic. (A/N: I made some parts up). Please review!
1. Petunia Rhubarb Who?

**(Duke and the Great Pie War)**

**"Petunia Rhubarb Who?"**

**PART 1**

"Okay, fellas. We are all set in the cast, but we still have one missing." Bob reported.

"What's that?" Larry asked.

"The one who would play Sweet Petunia. We don't have any available cast members to fit to the role." Bob said.

"Maybe we should start auditioning for a new member." Mr. Lunt said.

"That's a good idea. But it would take us two days."

"Nah, we could delay the filming for a while. After all, Petunia plays an important role, right?" Mr. Lunt says.

"I guess we could give it a shot." Larry said.

….

One and a half day has passed and there's still no match to play for Petunia. Bob, Larry and Mr. Lunt were already drooping on their seats out of tiredness.

"What's the point of this? There's no perfect match! The girls' are too chatty, too shy or too brilliant." Larry groaned.

"I agree, for once." Bob whined.

It just so happens that Archibald passed by the three weary fellows whose faces was on the table in front of the auditorium stage. They've run out of girls for the audition of Petunia for Duke and the Great Pie War.

"Hello, fellas. How do you do?" Archibald asked.

"We're considering giving up this episode." Mr. Lunt said.

"What? You can't give up this episode! It has a nice plot, nice moral…"

"But no Petunia, Archie. There's no one who is right to play Petunia!" Larry moaned.

"I say we take a break." Bob suggested.

"Second it," Larry mentioned.

Archibald hopelessly watched as the three vegetables despairingly hopped to the exit door. Suddenly, a bright thought crossed his mind.

"Fellas, wait!" Archibald ordered.

The trio turned their heads to Archibald. He began to catch up to them excitingly.

"I have a sweet godchild that might be the answer to your dilemma. Her name is Petunia Rhubarb and she's very much interested in showbiz. She meditates on her Bible every day and has a strong bond with God. Plus, she just graduated from film and theater major one and a half year ago. I think she might be fantastic for the show! Can you please give her a chance to audition?" Archibald pleaded.

"Sure!" Bob beamed.

"Why didn't you say so?" Larry grinned.

"You should have thought about this sooner!" Mr. Lunt scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't quite aware of your impasse."

"Looks like this Catch-22 was all for nothing if you had just told us about you godchild. Let's just hope she's really different from the others." Larry mumbled.

A smug smile crossed Archibald's face and Larry just blandly shrugged.

"Oh, I'm very sure you would like her very much, Larry." Archibald smiled wryly.

"Bet on it," Larry said, bored and not knowing what Archibald was talking about.

….

"But, Larry, her audition is this three PM! You can't just cancel your position now!" Bob said.

"But the guys really, really need my help about their roles. I am very happy to do it for you; plus, the guys asked me, anyways. Just ask Madame Blueberry to fill the spot for judging for me." Larry replied.

Bob thought about this for a while. With a smile, Bob didn't hesitate.

"Okay," he replied, speeding off to find Madame Blue.

"I knew he'd catch on." Larry sneered.

So Larry went to his pursuit to help the cast.

When Larry was done with his work, he was suspecting Bob and the others would be, too. So he went to the auditorium and looked for Bob. He was absentmindedly looking at his script and mumbling it silently.

"Wow, Petunia. I don't know why we hadn't figured this out before!" Bob's voice echoed.

"My dear, you are exquisite! Quite perfect for the part," Madame Blueberry exclaimed.

"I think that was brilliant!" Mr. Lunt grinned.

"I told you she would be perfect for the part." Archibald said.

"You're all too kind. And I am very much privileged to play this role for you." A sweet voice said.

Once Larry heard the voice, his attention was stolen. His focus for his script lost. Then, he saw her. She was redheaded and her hair was tied up to a neat braid. She wore pearl earrings, two pearls for each one. Her lips were pink and perfect and her eyelashes were the ones women would pay money for. All Larry could think was that she was beautiful.

Larry didn't realize he was staring. Petunia caught a glance of him and stared back. There was a zing that formed between the two. Archibald had no idea what's gotten into his goddaughter at the moment.

"Petunia? Dear, can you hear me?" Archibald asked, oblivious that Larry was behind him.

Petunia snapped out of her gaze and blushed. "Oh… oh! Yes! I-I can hear you."

Archibald narrowed his eyes as he began to observe something. "Petunia, are you blushing?"

Petunia tried her best to come up with an excuse to sugar-coat her newly blossomed crush about Larry. "It's just the new blush-on I wore!"

Archibald would have sworn he heard the rustling of papers behind him. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Larry, carrying his script.

"Oh, Larry! I'm so glad you're here. This is my godchild, Petunia Rhubarb." Archibald introduced.

Archibald led Petunia to Larry and Bob and Madame Blueberry followed. Petunia tried to resist blushing and smiling. But she can't. She was smiling widely that it made Larry be more nervous.

"H-Hi, Petunia. My name's Larry." Larry said.

He mentally slapped himself. _Hi? Is that all you can come up? You've got to make first impressions last, not gamble it about like a bunny! _ Larry regretted saying a simple greeting when he could've thought more.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Larry." Petunia grinned.

She meant that. She really did. Madame Blue scooted beside her with Bob on Madame's side.

"Buddy, we've recruited Petunia to play, uh… Petunia! You should have seen the auditions, Larry. Is that okay for you if she joined the gang?" Bob asked.

"It will certainly be okay!" Larry beamed.

Petunia couldn't contain it any longer. She giggled. Everyone's attention was on her now. She was a little embarrassed. But a little thankful. With everyone's attention on her, nobody can notice Larry blushing and smiling at her. Or so she thought. Madame Blueberry caught a glance on Larry. Seeing him, she chuckled for herself and nudged at Bob.

"Oh… I think zere iz chemistry here!" Madame Blue sang.

Bob wondered what she might be saying. He stared at Madame for a while as if asking her what she was talking about. Madame Blueberry rolled her eyes and pointed at Larry with her eyes. Bob looked at his pal. Then, he looked at Petunia. Then, he got it.

"Oh, ho, ho. I believe you're right, Madame Blue. Say, let's get something to eat while we discuss matters. Petunia, you coming?" Bob invited.

"I would love to." Petunia replied.

"Larry, could you show Petunia where the Mess Hall is?" Bob asked slyly.

"Why me?" Larry protested.

"Because you are more active when it comes to food than we are," Bob replied, trying not to giggle.

"Oh, okay. C'mon, Petunia. Archibald, can you come with me?" Larry asked nervously.

"My pleasure,"

Madame Blue and Bob snickered silently at Bob's plan. When they were out of sight, they laughed their hardest. Bob stopped laughing in a few moments later and told Madame to catch up with them. Meanwhile, Petunia was walking in front of the two veggies, excited for her tour of the studio. Seeing his opportunity, Archibald leaned to Larry's ear.

"I told you you'd like her." Archibald said.

And all Larry could do was blush.


	2. The Last One

**PART 2**

"Larry, what did you just say?" Bob asked as Larry walked away from the countertop.

"I have to video link my dad who's in outer space at the time. It's his birthday so I wanted to greet him." Larry remarked.

"Buddy, we've known each other for ten years, we made the show together and I'm your best friend. Why am I the last one to know about your family?!" Bob complained.

"Sorry, pal. I guess the topic didn't come up. Although I thought I remembered telling you about my family in college." Larry apologized.

"I didn't know when that was!"

"Bob, remember when I told you I had an eidetic memory? I sure can remember."

"Fine. What else do I don't know? You're a millionaire? You're mom's working in _America's Got British Judges_?" Bob sighed sarcastically.

"Oh, good. I did tell you that 'cause you remembered." Larry stated.

Bob's eyes widened. "L-Larry, what?! You're a millionaire _and_ your mom works in _America's Got British Judges_?!"

"Well, to be honest, I'm technically _not_ a millionaire. But with the family's allowances combined, we are millionaires together. And mom's just the producer of the show. I got my interest in showbiz from her." Larry explained.

"Y-you never told me about that! A-and last time we went to the park, you begged me to buy you a lollipop!" Bob recalled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Bob. I forgot my wallet that time and, well, you did say you'd buy me and the guys free comic books from the comic book store. I thought the lollipop was part of it." Larry apologized. "Anyways, about that video link…"

Bob sighed. "Fine. And I'm sorry for not listening, Larry."

"That's okay, Bob. I forgive you, too. See you later."

Larry started to hop out of the countertop and Bob started to help the crew fix up. Larry popped back there, guilty of something else. Bob spotted Larry and wondered what he was about to say.

"Did I mention that my youngest sister is planning to be a pilot and that my Uncle Floyd is a big time movie director in Veggie Beat?" Larry asked, guiltily.

Bob jumped out of surprise. Larry, seeing Bob's face, ran away to escape the wrath of his confused, angry and shocked best friend. Bob, unfortunately, saw him leaving and started to chase him across the studio.

"Larry, we gotta talk some more!"


	3. The Truth, Nothing but the Truth

**Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush**

**("The Truth, Nothing but the Truth, and the Secret")**

The Veggie gang was halfway to the end of filming their episode _Minnesota Cuke_. After a grueling day of filming, Junior Asparagus suggested to ease their minds with a classic game _Truth or Dare_. On the middle of their big circle, was a bottle to be turned by a veggie and the veggie to be dared or be asked to tell a truth will be identified by whosoever the mouth of the bottle points.

The gang was having fun spilling secrets and playing harmless dares to each other. It was Madame Blue's turn. She got to the middle and spun the bottle. The Veggies nearly sat at the very edge of their seats, not containing their sheer excitement. The bottle turned and turned until its pace slowed.

Then, the bottle's mouth pointed on Petunia, who was never asked to do a dare or tell a truth. The Veggies cheered for they knew what Madame Blue was about to ask and they knew Petunia likes to take things easier.

Madame Blue giggled. "Petunia, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Petunia replied immediately.

"Okay. Who's your crush?"

The whole room echoed with the sound of "oo's" as the veggies smiled at each other. Petunia drew back, her tongue tied to a knot (not literally).

"I- uh… Madame Blue, we've known each other for about two months and I told you who my crush is already!" Petunia defended.

"Oh, I don't think denial is part of ze rules. Just spill it for the whole room to hear." Madame Blue smirked.

"I…"

"Boy, am I thirsty? Anybody wants a milkshake?" Larry suddenly announced as he stood from his chair.

"I would like some!" Junior requested.

"Me, too." Bob called.

"Ditto," Mr. Lunt replied.

"Okay."

After that, Larry paced off the room as quickly as he can. Petunia resisted her urge to look back at him. Luckily, she did.

"Come on, dear. Spill it out." Madame Blue waited.

"Fine. I'll give you clues. Clue one: he works here in the studio." Petunia declared.

"Count me out of the list. I have a girlfriend." Lunt said.

"And I'm married." Pa Grape announced.

"So am I." Archibald agreed. "Plus, we're too old for that estimated age so it would be fairly impossible."

"Is it the producer zucchini down the hall?" Laura snapped.

"What?! No! He's not even my type, no offense." Petunia said. "Clue 2: he's tall."

"Scallion 1?" Percy Pea asked.

"You kids dream the impossible." Scallion 1 rolled his eyes.

"Um… no." Petunia shook her head.

"Dear, this is truth or dare, not a guessing game. Would you just tell us directly?" Madame Blueberry insisted.

The gang agreed with her and begged Petunia to tell them the clean, honest truth. Petunia couldn't just afford to spill one of her biggest secrets to anyone. But, in all fairness, she trusted every single veggie deeply and she grew a strong bond with the crew these past few months. So she decided to spill it.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

The whole room fell into dead silence. What they didn't know was that Larry was already hopping his way to the conference room when he heard nothing. He guessed that this was the moment these veggies were waiting for. Just to make sure, he hid outside the room, carrying the four milkshakes by hand. It was a good thing the door was opened. Otherwise, Larry couldn't hear what's going on.

Petunia breathed her deepest. Her stomach was feeling uneasy and she was trembling nervously, but she found her strength to tell a name.

"It's Larry." she said in her low voice.

Since the room was big and was previously quiet, the whole gang heard the faint echo of her voice. They cheered, finally, knowing the truth. Some others came to Petunia and nudged her. The kids came to her and teased her, which she found annoying and cute.

"_You love him, you love him! You really, really love him!_" Junior chanted merrily.

"Junior…" Mom Asparagus warned.

"Sorry," Junior smiled.

Larry, who was still outside the room, was blushing red, smiling ear to ear (that is if they really had ears) and his heart melted because he, too, has a crush on Petunia. Now, he was relieved to find out the fact that she liked him. Maybe he should ask her out? No, it was too early. He decided to see what happens.

"I got the milkshakes here!" Larry acknowledged loudly.

"It's Larry! Quick! Back to your positions!" Bob instructed.

With an amazing speed , the veggies got back to their seats as soon as possible and just in time before Larry came in (A/N: which, by the way, he did on purpose). Larry acted as if he didn't hear a thing anyone had said.

"So, what did I miss?" Larry asked, handing the milkshakes to the veggies who asked for it.

"Petunia just spilled it." Annie reported.

"Too bad I didn't hear it. Oh, well, I'm not really a fan in this area of life." Larry lied.

He faced Petunia, who was looking at him, and winked. Petunia blushed, knowing that he had heard. Now she had another secret to keep. But she didn't mind. She just smiled at Larry, thanking him silently for the cover-up.

"Alright, back to the game. Petunia, you're up." Bob reminded.

Petunia got to the middle and spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it pointed at…

"Larry, truth or dare?" Petunia smiled.

"Dare," Larry shrugged.

"I dare you to sing '_I Love My Lips_'" Petunia giggled.

"WHAT?! That's one of the hardest songs I had to memorize even with an eidetic memory! It's like the most complicated tongue twister!" Larry protested.

"Well, then, better get cracking." Petunia said.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Larry sighed.

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review. Thanks! :) Stay tuned for my upcoming stories! For Junior's little chant, remember Agnes's (from Despicable Me 2) song in teasing Gru. :)**


	4. The Fellowship of the Weirdness

**Yey! I have Internet and free time! FYI, I based this on the Veggie Commentary from Lord of the Beans so if you have problem understanding it, watch it on YouTube. It's funny! Not advertising here.**

* * *

**Lord of the Beans**

**"The Fellowship of the Weirdness"**

The Veggie crew went to the studio a little earlier because they were going to film in Old Zealand (according to the Veggie Commentary). It was still four in the morning and they were expected to arrive in the shooting spot by 10: 00 AM. Though they wanted a good night's sleep, they still had a lot of work to do.

"Hold on, I'll be with you guys in a minute." Jerry said.

"Make it quick. The helicopter's leaving in two minutes." Jimmy warned.

"I'm still so sleepy." Junior yawned.

"Hey, look on the bright side: we don't have to shoot behind Bob's house anymore." Larry said.

"Is there a problem if you're shooting behind my house?" Bob asked.

"No. But it gets old. We shot a lot of scenes behind your house long enough." Larry replied.

"Now, Junior, did you remember everything you need to bring?" Mom Asparagus reminded.

"Yes, Mom." Junior moaned, still tired.

"Don't worry about Junior, Mrs. Asparagus. He'll be fine with us." Mr. Nezzer assured.

"I do hope he will be."

"Okay, Jerry's all set. Let's get to it." Jimmy announced.

The crew hopped on the studio's helicopter on their way to Old Zealand. Jerry was sipping his 72 oz. of Slurpee while the others were doing their own business. Junior was trying to get a nap, but the helicopter's wild humming kept him awake.

"Drat! We're out of service area." Larry groaned.

"Hey, Larry, who are you texting?" Pa Grape asked.

"Oh, it's just Petunia." Larry replied.

"You know, you've been saying that since last month. What's going on between you two? Are you planning to ask her out?" Bob inquired, curious.

"I don't know, Bob. We're still just friends at the moment." Larry said.

"But you told me that you heard—"

"Shh! Be quiet, Bob! You and Petunia are the only ones who know that secret!" Larry whined.

"What secret?" Mr. Nezzer smirked.

"What—Oh, nothing!" Larry plastered a fake smile on his face for a cover-up.

"Yeah, nothing." Bob rolled his eyes and got back to his check board. (A/N: The secret was from the previous chapter that Larry knew Petunia liked him and Petunia knew Larry liked her.)

"So what's she doing at this moment?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"She's looking after my wife and kids. She's a special girl and she'd gotten close to my family lately. She usually has sleepovers in our home." Pa Grape spoke up.

"She does that. She gets too lonely in her home that she'd have sleepovers in anybody's house. She did it often in mine when she wasn't working in Veggie Tales." Archibald explained.

"How ironic that I have nothing to contribute to this conversation," Junior moaned.

"Anybody seen our costumes?" Jerry asked, taking a pause in slurping his Slurpee.

"I know!" Junior volunteered.

…

The crew landed to a snowy plain and then hopped on dog sleds. It has been two hours since they landed and an hour more to go to go to the location of the shoot. The guys were getting really hungry and tired and the sledding kind of bored them. Bob insisted not to touch the food inside the huge chest because they were saving it until the next day. He also assured them that extra food will come the next day.

Luckily for Larry, he packed two boxes of Krispy Kreme. When the crew settled for a while after arriving to the shooting place and setting up tents, Larry sat inside his tent, ready to munch on his Krispy Kreme. He almost took a first bite when Jerry arrived.

"You never told me you had packed snacks!" Jerry protested.

"Well, it's a bit stale so… " Larry began.

"I don't care! I'm hungry!" Jerry argued.

"You just drank a 72 oz. Slurpee. Now you're hungry?!"

"What's going on here?" Jimmy interrupted.

"He kept Krispy Kreme with him!"

Jimmy gasped. "Oh, so that's how it is? Not to share to your colleagues and friends."

"I could've bought more for you guys if you just told me you didn't bring snacks!" Larry retorted.

"Did we hear snacks?" Junior disturbed.

"'Cause we're _really_ hungry," Mr. Nezzer added.

"I was planning to eat these by myself!" Larry objected.

"Hey, we're hungry, too!" Junior pointed out.

"Give them to me!" Jerry insisted.

"No! They're mine, I tell you! MINE!" Larry said, hugging the boxes of Krispy Kreme.

"GIMME!" the others shouted, pouncing on Larry.

But Larry was quick and he easily dodged his attacking friends. But, then again, the guys were too hungry so they chased Larry out of his tent and they piled on and on like they were playing football except it's with Krispy Kreme.

"Gimme!" Jimmy yelled.

"It's mine!" Larry insisted.

"My precious!" Junior screeched.

From a safe distance, Bob, Scallion 1 and Mr. Lunt watched the Fellowship fight over for the Krispy Kreme, their eyes half-closed as if this was an ordinary thing.

"I should have warned Larry." Bob mumbled.

"They're really savages when they're hungry, aren't they?" Scallion 1 moaned.

"Look who's Gollum now," Mr. Lunt joked.

The trio chuckled as the Fellowship to continue to fight, screaming Gollum's popular lines such as "MY PRECIOUS!". When they decided it wasn't funny anymore, they broke off the fight and started to shoot.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review. Up next, what's up with Petunia and the Grape family? Why are Pa and Ma Grape usually the parents of Petunia on screen? You'll know... Stay tuned!**


	5. The Case

**Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler**

**"The Case"**

On the last day of filming their new film, Petunia entered the Big Idea Studio with awkwardness. Larry was the first one who noticed this. She was sad, lonely and didn't bother talking to anyone like she used to. Plus, she looked like she cried the whole night. Once Bob entered the studio, Larry came over to his best friend for help.

"Bob, have you noticed Petunia's a bit weird today?" Larry asked.

"Yeah. She's seems blue." Bob noticed.

"I wonder what's gotten into her." Larry wondered.

"So you're concerned?" Bob smirked.

"Of course, I am! She's my friend!"

"And crush," Bob muttered.

"I wanna know what's going on."

"She won't talk to anybody, not even you. How can you know?"

Larry came up with a "brilliant" idea. And Bob got it once he saw the look on Larry's face.

"Come, come, my good man." Larry recited.

"The game's afoot!" they said in unison.

First, Larry and Bob followed Petunia to her dressing room. Instead of a gentle swing, Petunia slammed her door shut, the boom echoing all over the place.

"Isn't this stalking, what we're doing?" Bob made sure.

"Come, now, Bob. We're detectives! It's our responsibility to investigate. And if this case is solved, don't worry. I'll give you credit." Larry assured.

"We get no credit here. We're just seeing what's wrong." Bob pointed.

"Wait! A clue!"

Larry noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It was torn. He grabbed out his magnifying glass and inspected it.

"What is it?" Bob asked.

"It seems like a page from Petunia's diary, the one she carried in her purse." Larry replied.

"What does it say?"

"_'I miss them awfully. I want them back.' _That's it_._" Larry read.

"Who would she be missing?"

"It may be her friends in school or her dogs. It says them, anyway." Larry guessed.

"Maybe she's talking about her parents." Bob suggested.

"Why would you suggest that?" Larry asked.

"Really? She's your crush and you have an eidetic memory and you can't remember? Fine. She's an orphan. Her parents died when she was a kid. Archibald, her godfather, took care of her."

"Oh, right… Gee, that's just sad." Larry said.

"I know. Well, we can only assume for now. Let's get filming."

…

"Petunia, it's okay that you won't do this." Larry insisted.

"I'm fine. Just give me some space." Petunia replied annoyingly.

"You sound annoyed." Larry observed.

"Like you care," Petunia said.

"Hey, I'm just helping you out. Why do you need to be snippy?" Larry asked.

"Just stop bothering me, Larry! Just do the filming without me!" Petunia shouted.

"What's wrong with you this day? Every time I show my concern about you, you oppose me!" Larry defended.

"Now, now, calm down, guys." Bob said, trying to settle their fight.

"Why would you care?! I'm not important! Go ahead and take care of yourself!" Petunia yelled.

"Because you're my friend! Petunia, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on! Does this have to do with anything you are today?" Larry asked angrily, showing the piece of paper he found near Petunia's dressing room.

"Where'd you find it? You're not supposed to touch my stuff." Petunia grabbed the paper from him.

"I found it on the floor. That's from your diary, isn't it?" Larry probed, still tempered a bit.

Petunia's anger, however, disappeared. "Yes…"

"Forget it. You're right. Why would I care?" Larry hesitated, walking away from the group.

"Larry," Archibald said.

"Sorry. If I'm interference to her today, I might just stay away from her."

Larry continued to walk out when the unexpected happened: Petunia cried. Petunia started to cry and Larry, out of pity, turned back, but stayed on his place. Pa Grape came to her and comforted her from her mourning.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Larry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just had nightmares last night about my parents. I just wish… I just wish God didn't take them earlier." Petunia wept.

Larry accepted her apology and sat down beside her on the floor.

"I'm just so scared that without them, I'd do something wrong." Petunia added.

"Hey, hey, you'll be fine." Larry comforted.

"Petunia, if it would help, you could stay with us." Pa Grape interrupted.

"What?"

Pa Grape's wife stepped up beside him and they stood in front of Petunia.

"You've taken care of us these days. We don't know how to repay you." Pa began.

"Ever since you came, our world turned upside down. You helped us from thick and thin." Ma added.

"All we'd like to say is that you helped us so let us help you."

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked, wiping away her tears.

"Petunia Rhubarb, would you like to be a part of our family? Become our daughter?" Pa asked.

Petunia thought long and hard about this. She loved Pa Grape's family. It reminded her of hers. They may never replace her parents, but they were the kind of family she needed. Pa and Ma Grape smiled at her, assuring they would indeed love her like she was their very own daughter.

"Yes. Yes! I'd like to be in your family." Petunia beamed.

"Then, welcome to the family, daughter." Pa grinned.

Petunia bent to the grapes and hugged them.

"Thanks… dad." Petunia smiled.

"I knew someone needed you." Archibald said. "Lovey and I thought about adopting you, Petunia, but we have a strong feeling we weren't the parents that would suit you. We felt like someone else needed you more than we needed you. I'm just happy you found your home." Archibald said.

"Thanks, Archibald." Petunia smirked.

"I'm also sorry for yelling at you. Friends fight to be better friends, right?" Larry asked.

"Right. I forgive you, too. Thanks, Larry."

"Now I see the credit Larry was talking about." Bob said.

"And thank you, too, Bob." Petunia remembered with a smile.

"Oh, well. One case solved," Bob stated.

"What case?" Petunia pried.

"Oh, forgive Bob! His role of Dr. Watson must've gotten into him." Larry smiled nervously.

"Oh. What case did Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson solved?" Petunia still asked.

"For Pete's sake, Larry, stop hiding. He just wanted to make sure you were okay." Bob said flatly.

"Thank you for saying that," Larry moaned.

"Thanks to you, guys, I'm fine now." Petunia perked up.

"You know, that's the fifth time you said thanks today." Larry recalled.

"Might not be the last. Thanks for reminding me, Larry." Petunia giggled.

The group joined Petunia's laughter and gave thanks to the Lord for the day. Then, they got back to filming… thanks to Junior's protest.

* * *

**FYI, Junior was watching nearby. I know, this chapter's lame. I'll make the next chapter better next time. Please review! REVIEW! :)**


	6. Handy Not

**Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple**

**"Handy Not"**

After a long morning of filming, Bob decided to give the guys a break for one hour. He decided to visit Larry who was sitting back-to-back with Petunia by the statue of Obadiah Bumbly. Larry still wore his Larry-Boy suit while Petunia still wore her reporter costume. Both of them had Handy Pods on their… "hands", but both played differently. Larry had a frantic look on his face while Petunia's was relaxed and proud.

"Hey, guys. Watchadoin'?" Bob asked.

He figured he's a little (just a little) tired of teasing the two about their love life. Besides, the two together was an ordinary thing nowadays.

"I'm close to the finish line _and_ breaking the record of the highest score." Petunia smiled proudly.

After a moment, Larry whined and Petunia glanced at him, smiling smugly for her victory.

"That's not fair! You're a girl! Boys are supposed to be better in video games than you!" Larry moaned.

"Now that's stereotypical. I had the game three weeks before you did. I should know better." Petunia said.

"Another match? I'll make sure I'd win this time." Larry begged.

"What are you playing?" Bob interrupted.

"The new Handy Pod with Laser-Cycle 4000. Larry keeps on challenging me for the whole day." Petunia drew closer to Bob's "ear" to whisper something. "To me, I think he's just trying to impress me."

"Really? Just with the game? He tries to impress you in every aspect of daily life." Bob rolled his eyes.

"Really? I… never noticed it." Petunia wondered.

"Well, now you know." Bob lowered his voice to make sure Larry won't hear. "Don't tell Larry I told you that. He'll kill me."

"Promise," Petunia smiled. "And tell me if there are other things I need to know about him."

"Just contact Madame Blue. You'll relate better with her."

"How would she know Larry's secrets?"

Bob froze. He was not focused on the subject and his eyes twitched. Petunia still didn't know Bob's secret yet, so she was still naïve about this.

"That's another secret and I can't tell you." Bob defended.

"He has a crush on Madame Blue. Case closed." Larry mumbled.

"WHAT!" Petunia exclaimed.

"LARRY!" Bob yelled.

"You heard every word we said?" Petunia asked.

"Did I mention that he has sharp hearing?" Bob reminded.

"What secrets do I even have to keep? It's not like I have a double life, anyways. Plus, everything I do is pretty obvious." Larry chatted.

"Yeah, I've seen this look before." Petunia stated.

"When?" Bob questioned.

"That's me two weeks before the shoot. I concentrated on the game too much; I say stuff that I didn't even know I'm saying." Petunia replied.

"What's so interesting about that game, anyways? And how did it get _your_ attention? _You_ of all people," Bob wondered.

"It's challenging. It enhances your ability to react. Even Junior can relate to this," Petunia said.

"Can I have a try? Just a try. I want to know what makes you people play this game." Bob requested.

"There's another Handy Pod in that trailer. I don't think this game's your type." Petunia warned.

"I've tried a lot of games thanks to this guy over here." Bob pointed to Larry.

"Fine. We'll see."

….

Archibald was reminded that one hour has passed. So he called in the crew to get ready to shoot the next scene. But three were missing: the protagonist, his love interest and the director. It struck him odd because these people were never late for their job. So he went off to find the three.

Archie was about to give up hope when he saw three veggies sitting near the statue of Obadiah Bumbly. The sprinted to the spot and panted when he got there.

"Larry, Petunia, Bob, the shoot is about to start! We have to hurry! The crew is ready!" Archie informed.

"Hold up there, bud." Larry said.

"Three more minutes," Bob sang.

"What on earth are you doing?" Archibald asked, confusedly.

"Don't look at me. These two have been asking me for pointers for the whole break." Petunia sighed.

All Archibald did was laugh.

"These boys never grow old! They've been doing this since college!" Archibald chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I remember that." Bob said, his head on the game.

"Oh, the Video Game Syndrome. I see that all the time."

"Yeah, and he had to deny it when he is now suffering it." Petunia added.

Petunia and Archie waited for the boys to stop. But they didn't. So they had to confiscate the Handy Pod, much to the boys' dismay. But they thanked them, though, for helping them fight temptation.

* * *

**Originally, it was supposed to be Game Addiction Syndrome, but it doesn't have a ring in it. Plus, it spells G.A.S. :)**


	7. Rehersals to Reality

**(Moe and the Big Exit)**

**"Rehearsals to Reality"**

"Okay, is Johnny here?" Bob checked.

"I'm here, Bob!" Johnny replied.

"Great. You go ahead to Section three. You're filming young Moe in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Bob." Johnny replied as he walked to the setting of his filming.

"And tell Archibald to make the filming quickly! We need to practice your role as Gherkin a few moments later!" Bob called out.

"Sure thing, Bob!"

"Isn't he adorable?" Petunia gushed.

"I'm glad that Larry knows a lot of people. We'd still be searching for a kid who'd play young Moe and Gherkin if he didn't know him." Bob smiled.

"So, what are we practicing?" Petunia asked.

"That part when Moe meets Sally," Bob replied.

"Just the script or we'd get straight to acting?"

"We'll go through the script first. Then, we'll try the acting. And it starts on five minutes. Better get your hairband 'cause it's costume rehearsal!" Bob called as he sped off to the well.

"Okay." Petunia replied.

So she marched to her dressing tent to pick up her hairband and her script. Inside the tent, Madame Blueberry, who was also a make-up artist, was waiting for her.

"Petunia, dear, your script iz on zee table. And don't you worry about your hairband. I'll fix it up for you while you browse through your script." Madame Blueberry offered.

"Thanks, Madame Blue." Petunia acknowledged.

"Now, sit down on zis chair and we'd be done by three minutes."

Petunia followed Madame Blue's instructions and browsed through her script, mumbling it as Madame Blue fixed her hair and hairband. Petunia wasn't new to her script of acknowledging Larry's character; she was just jumpy because this scene was critical to the story in order to follow the story of Moses, even though it's just a parody.

"My, this script is shorter than my other ones." Petunia remarked.

"Well, Moses's wife wasn't revealed to have a lot of conversations in the Bible." Madame Blue pointed out.

"You're right. But it seems that my roles are getting smaller and smaller." Petunia said.

"I'm sure they'd give you bigger roles next time, dear. There. Done,"

"Thanks a lot for your help, Madame Blueberry."

"Any time, dear." Madame Blue smiled as Petunia trailed to the well.

…

When Petunia arrived to the well, the only ones who were there to practice the script were the first narrator and his companions and Larry.

"Zippy and Bob aren't here yet?" Petunia wondered.

"Nah. Zippy's lines are just growls and huffs and Bob's fetching his copy of the script." Larry replied.

Then, they heard a gasp and they turned to see a tomato, exhausted of running.

"Sorry, guys. The script wasn't on my check board. I had to handle a few things along the way." Bob groaned.

"Aw, it's okay, partner. We get that a lot." The narrator said.

"Whew! Okay. Shall we go on?" Bob suggested.

They took a few moments to browse again their lines. Then, Bob asked them to read them out loud. He observed first how the actors said the lines. Next, he supervised them on how to tell the lines the way a director would imagine it.

"Bear." Larry shuddered.

"No, Larry. Say it like it's plain. You're tired of the bear already, not afraid of it anymore." Bob coached.

"So like this: 'Bear'" Larry repeated, but flatly this time.

"That's it. Petunia, you go next." Bob pointed.

"Bear?!" Petunia gasped.

"That was great. But try mixing fear and surprise at the same time. That would give the viewers a clue that the bear's coming. Go ahead, you say it."

"Bear?!"

"Keep going." Bob said.

"Not again!" Larry acted with annoyance.

"Hey!" Petunia yelled.

"I'm tired of running and I'm not going back to that well!" Larry exclaimed.

"Larry, can you try that with a Western accent?" Bob proposed.

"I'm tired of runnin'" Larry said, adding the accent. "And I'm not goin' back to that well!"

"Excellent." Bob muttered.

"Alright, bear. Find another cucumber to chase." Larry said.

Larry added this by poking the sliver to the ground, just to add effect and effort to the rehearsal.

"Whew! I'm hangin' onto this!"

"Wow. That was an awfully brave thing to do." Petunia gushed.

"You think so?"

"Mm-hmm. My name is Sally… and… this is Zippy."

"Hi, Sally… and Zippy. Pleased to meet ya. My name is Moe."

Bob, Larry and Petunia looked over to the narrator and his gang as they started practicing their song. As they sang it, Larry and Petunia were slightly blushing for they could relate to the song a tad bit while exchanging small smiles to the other.

"Wow, guys. Acting already?" Bob asked.

"What?" Larry snapped out of it.

"You were doing the goo-goo eyes part already. This is just script rehearsal. Acting rehearsal will be done after this." Bob reminded.

"Oh, uh… we… forgot." Larry smiled nervously at his best friend.

Bob only gave him a sly smile, silently teasing Larry about his crush about Petunia. Larry, in return, scowled in annoyance, making Bob giggle silently. Bob signaled Petunia to tell her line when the verse of the song is finished.

"Y-you must be starving. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Petunia practiced.

"Well, ma'am, that's mighty kind for you to ask. I'd love to!" Larry replied to Petunia's script.

"Now, some matches are made in phosphorus factories," the narrator started. "While others were made in heaven,"

The narrator slightly chuckled and Larry's and Petunia's eyes widened in shock. Larry looked to Bob, wondering if he put that line for a reason. He leaned to Bob's ear so that Petunia can't listen.

"You're setting Petunia and me up, aren't you?" Larry asked.

"Maybe." Bob smiled.

"Anyway, it all starts with a little chemistry." The narrator finished his sentence which made Larry flinch more.

"Okay, guys. Let's go to the acting." Bob announced.

"Bob, could I talk to you in a sec?" Larry requested.

"Okay, Larry." Bob rolled his eyes.

The best friends walked from a distance from the setting. Petunia wondered if this had to do anything about Larry's role. Was he uncomfortable with it? Or was he uncomfortable with her? The two boys, however, were not talking about the roles, but the script.

"You really had to put that in the script, didn't you?" Larry probed.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't write the script." Bob argued.

"Then who did?"

"Archibald and Mr. Lunt did."

"What?! You know when the episode requires Petunia to be my love interest, they'd secretly add some details!" Larry whisper-yelled.

"Why does this concern you all of a sudden? Are you relating to it?" Bob asked confusedly.

"Well… I-I… um,"

"Ooooohh… So you can relate?" Bob pestered.

"That's not funny, Bob!" Larry argued.

"Well, it can be true. You had a little chemistry the first time you met her, maybe God's planning something?"

"BOB!"

Bob snickered out of Larry's sight, walking to the well. When nobody was looking anymore, Larry smiled a bit. Maybe God did plan something. All Larry had to do is to wait till God tells it.

"Did I mention you would have one kissing scene, Larry?" Bob asked in a distance.

"That's it! I'm doomed!" Larry scoffed.

* * *

**Guys, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for such a period of time. You know schoolwork. I didn't publish a ****_Gideon, the Tuba Warrior_**** story yet 'cause I didn't see that episode, but I know the story. I'll still publish a story about that, but I'm still making the story.**

**Love the preaching of the pastor! So awakening! :)**

**Heads up! Nicky the Pepper is coming back on my story ****_the Concert Before Christmas_**** as a Veggie Teen! I don't own him or Veggie Tales! But my OCs are products of my imagination! All copyright is with Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki! But I hope for an apprenticeship... :)**


	8. Bloopers and Outtakes 101

**The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's**

**"Bloopers and Outtakes 101"**

"So this is how you do movies?"

"Yup! Might not be easy, but it's worth the weight."

Larry was talking to the teenagers who were watching the crew make their latest movie, the Wonderful Wizard of Ha's. Among all those teenagers were Harry the Cucumber, Katherine Rhubarb, Billy the Tomato, Francesca Pea, Lewis Asparagus and Bernard. It was the studio's first "Bring a Teenage Friend at Work" day and the folks were showing them how they made movies.

"It's fantastic." Lewis praised.

"I know. Never gets old," Larry said.

"Say, would you kids like to experience this? We'd interview you while recording and just ask you a few questions about God." Bob suggested.

"Yeah!" the teenagers replied enthusiastically.

"Uh, for the record, Bob, we're teenagers, not kids." Billy corrected.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Bob smiled to his cousin.

The group headed to the filming room excitedly. The adults and teenagers were quite motivated this day. Everybody was smiling, laughing, chatting. This program seemed to get the teens closer to their mentors.

"This is an amazing strategy, Harry." Katherine remarked. "Bringing the teens to work? I've never seen the crew be so inspired."

"Uncle Larry and I came up with this idea." Harry said.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yup. We have a daily routine to go down the ice cream shop after school and after my dad and his bros goes to work. The ice cream guy seemed to be a little… glum these days. We were feeling sad for him. But one day, he invited his son to his work. You wouldn't believe how many new, great ideas the guy had come up for his shop with his son suggesting them. We thought it would be the same with the crew." Harry explained.

"And it seems to be working out, isn't it?" Billy grinned.

"Yup, it is. Uncle Larry and Bob were also planning to do this yearly." Harry announced.

"Really? That would be great!" Katherine beamed.

"Sure hope it will be," Harry added.

The teenagers arrived in the recording area. The cameras were set up, the boom mic was on and the crew was ready. All they needed now were the teens. The teenagers were practically shaking in excitement. They've never got this opportunity before.

"Wow! First time being in front of a camera! In a filming production, anyways," Francesca squealed.

"I know, right?!" Katherine grinned.

The girls squealed and giggled like what any excited girls would do. Harry shook his head and turned to Billy.

"Girls," Harry scoffed.

"Don't I know it?" Billy smiled.

"Alright, we're all set." Bob announced. "This interview is teen-to-crew. The crew member interviews his or her teenage friend. We already have the questions prepared. First up are Harry and Larry."

"Oh, yeah!" Harry cheered jumping and bumping on his uncle who did the same to his nephew.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Larry agreed.

* * *

"How do you show others that you love God?" Larry asked.

"Um…" Harry thought. "I pray, even in public. I give to the needy, forgive my enemies and I tell others about God's love."

"Really? So you wouldn't be embarrassed if someone laughs at you while praying?"

"Why would I? I know I'm doing the right thing by talking to God. That's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Even praying for someone else?" Larry pointed his eyes to Katherine.

The others said their "oo's". Katherine, however, didn't understand the gist. Harry's face flushed.

"Are we still talking about God?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, we are." Larry smiled. "God, His love, His plan for someone's life…"

"You're not really going there, are you?" Harry asked.

"I believe I am." Larry said.

"Oy vey," Bob sighed with a smile.

"Is that still rolling?" Harry pointed at the camera.

"What?" Jimmy, who was the cameraman at the moment, asked.

"Is that still recording all this?" Harry repeated.

"It's been rolling the whole time."

Harry froze, didn't know how to react. Instead of just freezing there, an embarrassed smile curled up his face. He looked at the camera, then, his uncle. Larry nodded, as if he was saying, _Yes, that thing's still on. Your face looks funny. You might as well fix it with the camera rolling._

"Ahhh!" Harry groaned annoyingly.

The audience simply laughed at Harry's mistake.

* * *

"How much do you love God?" Bob asked.

"Oh, I love God a lot. But my love for Him still doesn't compare to His love for me. He—"

Billy's answer, however, was disturbed. The boom mike itself fell from the staff to the floor. Instead of panicking, Bob laughed at this gag. The others joined in laughter. The mike simply lay on the floor, the wires were still connected to it, but it had fallen from the pole.

"I've never seen a boom mike do that! You, Larry?" Bob asked.

"Nope!" Larry giggled.

"Alright, that was a good one. Don't tell me that's one of your pranks." Bob looked at Billy.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't even know how to turn on a boom mike." Billy defended.

"That's gonna cost us a lot." Bob stated.

* * *

"Would you trade God's love with anything else?" Petunia read her question.

"Are you being silly? Of course, not! God's love is the heartbeat of everything that lives and breathes in this world! Why, if God never loved us, we wouldn't be here to live." Katherine answered.

"Could you buy God's love?" Petunia asked.

"God's love bought us through the blood of Jesus Christ. We only need to accept it. Buying God's love would be a joke." Katherine answered.

"Uh… she's getting snippy over this." Harry whispered from afar.

"Of course, she is! She doesn't like to be asked with obvious questions. It makes her uncomfortable." Billy replied.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Katherine's a mystery enough. I thought _you_ knew her better! She's _your_ crush!"

"Shh! You have to spill that out in the studio?! While recording?!" Harry scolded.

"Well, yeah!" Billy answered plainly and truthfully as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, brother. You have to do that every time, don't you?"

Billy started giggling. "'Cause you're so funny when you get embarrassed!"

"Oh, c'mon! Now you're acting like Bob!"

"I am _always_ acting like Bob! We're cousins! We share almost the same DNA!"

"Hey!" someone else shouted.

Harry and Billy turned their heads to the recording room to see who shouted. It was Petunia. Larry was trying not to burst out laughing. So did Bob. Katherine looked at the two with an expression mixed with confusion and humor. She didn't hear their conversation since she was answering Petunia's questions, but she did hear their voices which were too loud.

"Is the camera still rolling?" Harry asked embarrassedly.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's been rolling the _whole_ time." Katherine replied like it was an obvious answer.

"Just keep your voices low, please?" Petunia asked.

"Sorry." Billy said.

Katherine giggled. Those two kept a lot of secrets from her. But she didn't mind. She loved them like brothers… Harry… well maybe a little more than that.

"Told you how this would work out." Larry said.

"So this is not going to the DVD?" Petunia asked.

"Yup." Bob replied.

"C'mon. That's just a few bloopers!" Katherine protested.

"Welcome to the world of filming, K." Bob smiled.

Petunia and Larry nodded. This is how filming worked. They cancelled to put this in the DVD, but they still kept it for the sake of memories. Even though it wasn't put on the DVD, Katherine would like to say that she learned a lot in this day… and had fun with her first bloopers.

* * *

**Salty, much? The Veggie Teens are here! Yay! I was totally inspired by the countertop scene of this movie. Plus, I added the DVD gag. :) Review!**


	9. B Stands For

**Big River Rescue**

**"B Stands For…"**

Bob sighed.

"Another show going down the sink," Bob said sadly.

"Aw, don't be so sad, Bob. Look on the bright side! This is the second or third show we starred as best friends! You gotta love filming." Larry encouraged.

"Larry, we're falling to bankruptcy! Doesn't it bother you that this show might end?"

"It bothers me, Bob. But even if this show did end, you're still my best friend, God's still there. That's all that matters, right?" Larry reminded.

Bob sighed again. "I guess you're right, Larry."

"You've been stressing out for a while now. Maybe you should rest this day." Larry suggested.

"But—"

"Hey, am I the co-creator or what? I can handle this, Bob. Right now, you need to slack off a bit."

"Okay, Larry. Thank you."

"No sweat, bro. Now go have your day-off."

Bob smiled to his best friend and left. He trusted Larry with the production. All he needed was a little bit of rest and energy. Maybe he would be fueled up for the next day.

When Bob left, Larry waited for a couple of minutes to make sure Bob didn't come back to the studio. When the smoke cleared, Larry sped off to the conference room where everyone in the crew was waiting for him.

"What's the racket about?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"Is there trouble brewing?" Jimmy asked.

"No, it's not like that. You guys don't remember?!" Larry questioned.

The room fell into dead silence. Nobody, not one person, knew exactly why they were there. Larry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Tomorrow's Bob's birthday! June 16th! Did you forget?!" Larry reminded.

The crew now got it now.

"He's throwing a party?" Junior beamed.

"No, we're throwing him a party. Bob's forgetting his real job in this studio and what he did to our lives. We need to remind him of that. All in favor of throwing Bob a party say 'aye'." Larry announced.

"AYE!" everyone shouted in agreement.

…

Bob felt refreshed the following day. He went to the studio in high spirits, hoping for a great day. He was reminded to meditate on the Bible, and, somehow, he felt happier. He browsed on some verses he highlighted and found new awakening ones.

He didn't even remember it was his birthday. He simply went in the studio and headed to the conference room where the crew met for a daily devotion. But to his surprise, the room was dark, the lights were off and no one was there.

"Huh. That's funny. Nobody came this late. Or maybe I came in a little too early." Bob thought to himself.

"SURPRISE!"

Bob stared wide-eyed and surprised seeing confetti, gifts, a cake, the crew in party hats and a big banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOB!". It was only then when he remembered it was his birthday.

"You guys! Now I'm reminded that I'm a year older!" Bob joked.

The crew laughed.

"That's not the only thing we wanted to remind you." Mr. Nezzer said.

"What?"

First, Jimmy stepped up with a candle in his… "hand".

"B is for the brave and noble director who braved trials we never thought were possible to solve. God did put a lot of spunk in you." Jimmy smiled. Bob smiled back.

"B is for beloved. We are still your family, Bob. Never forget that." Mom Asparagus said.

"It's because we love you, Bob." Dad Asparagus added, holding the candle with his wife.

"B is for brilliant." Junior said.

"You changed our lives when we thought nothing was possible." Annie smiled.

"Now, let us do the same." Laura added.

Bob hugged the kids in thanks. Tears didn't well up in his eyes just yet. He was surprised by the last person who made a wish for him.

"And B is for my best friend, my buddy, who stuck up to those times I couldn't understand a word anyone is saying," Bob laughed at this joke. "Who troubled for other stuff for me, who helped me through thick and thin and who reminded me that God is a giver of another B: blessings.

"And you're not just a best friend to me, Bob. You became my brother."

Bob chocked up. But instead of weeping in joy, he hugged Larry and everybody cheered… and some joined the hug.

"Thanks, Larry." Bob smiled.

"Nah. It's you who I needed to say thank you. You were the one who helped me pass college." Larry grinned.

"I thought we agreed that we did it together." Bo reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Larry remembered. "Bob, forget the other B's like bills or burdens. Look around you. You've got blessings. And you've got another B: a God BIGGER than anything we faced."

"I remembered and forgot, but thanks for the reminder, Larry." Bob said.

"Hey, guys, what are we standing here for? LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Junior shouted.

* * *

**I based the birthday on the voice actor's birthday. Phil Vischer was born in June 16. Look up on it in Wikipedia. I dedicated this story to him because he was discouraged that the studio ****_was_**** falling to bankruptcy. But Big Idea's now slowly getting up on its feet with God's help. Hope they read this... Don't give up hope, Phil! Veggie Tales is still inspiring people around the world! :) Hope he reads this.**


	10. Love is a Virtue, Too!

**Abe and the Amazing Promise**

**"(Not Just Patience) Love is a Virtue, too!"**

Since Huckleberry Larry, Petunia was gone for a training program in the field of filming and theater. When she heard that her adoptive father is starring at a Veggie Tales episode, she decided to cancel the training program to witness her father. Besides, it would end two days later. So she just left earlier than the others.

Petunia was picked up by Pa Grape from the airport. He drove from there to their home. While driving, Pa informed her of what happened the past times.

"Congratulations about the role, by the way, Dad." Petunia said.

"Thanks, sweetheart. And did you know that my cousin would be assigned at Sarah's role?" Pa informed.

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"Your mom's got a phobia in front of the camera, remember? She didn't last there for more than five minutes in _the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything_." Pa sighed.

"Oh, right."

Pa Grape took a turn from his usual route, which struck Petunia strange.

"Dad, why are you turning to this street? This is where the rich guys live." Petunia inquired.

"I have to stop by at Archibald's house to get something. Besides, Larry's house is just across the street. I figured you might want to see him after long months." Pa smiled.

Petunia blushed. She just hates it when her father teases her about her crush about Larry, but it's slightly sweet. Pa halted his car in front of Archibald's house which was a big one. He told Petunia to be back in the car after seven minutes and Petunia nodded in obedience.

This street was wide and the houses are usually big and far apart from another so Petunia had to walk a little distance to reach Larry's house. She was enjoying the scenery, the ecstasy, the peaceful atmosphere and the friendly people. That was until she saw something she didn't dream of.

At a distance, Petunia could see Larry with a female cucumber at Larry's age. The two were chatting and laughing and discussing some matters. On Larry's lawn, three kids were playing and, at one point, "attacked" Larry. Larry fell on the grass, laughing.

"Now, kids, stop that." The female cucumber said.

"But, mom…" the oldest kid whined.

"Go inside and wash up. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. That means you, too, Larry." The  
cucumber said.

"Thanks for doing this, honey." Larry smiled.

"Oh, anytime." The woman replied.

They got in the house and Petunia saw no more. She turned her back from Larry's house and headed to Archibald's house. But she thought for a while. She can't go back to her father and her godfather like that. She needed to be alone. Just in time, her cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Hello, Dad?" Petunia said.

"Petunia, let's go. I got the tape from Archibald already." Pa said.

"Um… actually, I figured I needed some space. I'm here at the park. I'll go home after a while." Petunia informed.

"Is Larry with you?"

"No. I'll just be home in a little while. I need some time alone."

"Well… if you say so."

Petunia immediately hung up and sat on a bench at the park. It was a good thing no one was there; otherwise, it would be embarrassing to cry a bit. She didn't really weep. She just let her tears roll down. She just hoped Larry was content living his life with a sweet family. Petunia looked to the sunset as her tears dried up. She could still go on without Larry. But how? It was hard for her to leave the city, and it would be certainly much harder to let Larry go. But she could try.

Meanwhile, Larry drove his car to the studio because he had to get something. On the way, he had to pass by the park. Then, he noticed a redheaded rhubarb sitting on a bench. He was suspicious, and his suspicions were correct.

"Petunia?" Larry asked.

Petunia snapped out of her thoughts, hearing Larry's voice.

"Oh. Hi, Larry." she mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Larry questioned.

"I just came from Archibald's home. I figured I could sit here for a while. I was just about to leave."

"Let me ride you there." Larry offered.

"That's very kind of you, but…" Petunia said uncomfortably. "I'll just take a cab."

"I'm your friend, Petunia. I could just give you a ride home. It's worth the patience."

"No thanks."

"Come on."

"I'm good."

"Really?"

Petunia sighed. She couldn't take it anymore. "Fine."

She walked to Larry's car and opened the passenger door and hopped in. Larry stepped on the gas and drove. Petunia and Larry kept silent for half of the trip. She felt awkward to talk with Larry about his family. But she couldn't bear it, so she broke the silence.

"So… how old are your kids?" Petunia asked.

"WHAT!"

Larry slammed the brakes in surprise and pulled over to a curb. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at Petunia.

"What are you talking about?!" Larry asked.

"I-I saw them outside your home. There were three kids on the lawn and you were talking to this woman!" Petunia explained.

"I—"

"I just hoped you found a great family and that you're happy." Petunia sighed.

Larry calmed down a little bit, seeing Petunia upset. He spilled the words to her in a calm way.

"Petunia, that woman was just my sister-in-law." Larry clarified.

Petunia blinked in surprise. "What?"

"She just dropped off my nephew, Harry, to my home because he'd live there now. He's staying with me because he wanted to stay with me and in Tennessee. Mark, his wife and kids, Pepper and Emma, are transferring to the other side of the state."

"But you called her 'honey'." Petunia recalled.

"That was her name: Honey." Larry shrugged.

"Oh."

Now, Petunia was embarrassed about what she thought. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and interacted with them. She could've had a little patience.

"Did you actually think that she was my wife? I'm still single!" Larry chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Petunia blushed.

"So you learned your lesson in patience. Besides, she wouldn't be my type." Larry said.

"Who would be your type?"

"I prefer not to tell…" Larry fake smiled. _My type would be someone like you_, Larry thought.

"Did you… happen to think about that because you missed me?" Larry asked.

"That… might be one way to look at it." Petunia reddened.

"Given your case, I think that's the only way to look at it." Larry stated.

"Alright. I admit it. I missed you, Larry."

"I missed you, too."

After that, the couple blushed. They kept on exchanging short glances to each other until Petunia's phone rang.

"Hello?" Petunia answered.

"Petunia, where are you? It's seven in the evening! You should be home by now!" Pa Grape scolded at the other end of the line.

"Dad, let me explain."

"Is Larry with you?"

Petunia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, he's with me, Dad."

"Are you dating without my permission?!" Pa panicked.

"No! He was just taking me home! I'd be there in a while."

"You'd better be! You have to explain everything to me once you get home, young lady."

"Dad, I'm grown-up. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

"Just go home so we can talk about this?"

"Okay."

"What was that about?" Larry asked after Petunia hung up.

"Dad might set me up with a curfew. We'd better hit the road before he breaks his thorax from screaming." Petunia joked.

"Speaking about dates a while ago… would you mind if you went out with me?" Larry asked nervously as he started the car and drive.

"You're asking me out?" Petunia beamed.

"Well… Yes?" Larry said.

"Sure. I'd love that."

Larry smiled to himself. "What do you know? I guess patience worked out after all."

…

Larry was inside his house now, video chatting with his brother with his nephew, Harry, by his side.

"Hi, Dad!" Harry greeted.

Mark simply nodded. He usually doesn't talk when there are other people around. At that moment, he had guests so he was as quiet as usual.

"Hey, bro." Larry smiled.

Again, Mark nodded.

"Still not talking, huh?" Larry sighed.

"So, Dad, how's it going over there? I can't wait for the weekend." Harry said.

Mark simply shrugged, meaning everything was fine.

"Hey, Uncle Larry, who was that girl you were talking with? Was she your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"What? NO! She isn't my girlfriend!" Larry defended.

Mark whispered something that only his son can hear.

"Dad says he heard you two are dating." Harry giggled.

"Yeah, okay. We are dating. But how'd you hear about it?" Larry asked.

Harry and Mark looked at each other and tried to hide their laughter. But they can't.

"Ha ha! Uncle Larry and Petunia are in love!" Harry teased.

Mark laughed at his son's comment.

"No, we're not! Patience, Harry! And you think I'm the only one having this dilemma? I thought you said you liked that girl, Katherine, who lives right next to Petunia's house which was also one of the reasons you didn't want to leave Tennessee!" Larry retorted.

Harry reddened and Mark looked at his son slyly.

"Ah! That's nothing!" Harry lied.

"Oh, patience, there, bro. They'll grow up and you'll have grandkids." Larry teased.

"UNCLE LARRY!" Harry protested.

Mark and Larry snickered.

"Not just patience. Love is a virtue, too!" Larry sang.

"Okay! I'm done teasing you! Happy?" Harry said impatiently.

"I know my nephew, don't I, Mark?" Larry smiled.

"You sure do." Mark mouthed.

To help Harry calm down, Mark hummed the "_Willing to Wait" _Song. Larry joined in singing and, sooner, Harry joined in, too. They were familiar of this song because that was really made by Larry and Mark's mother. And, to this day, they still sang it as a family.

"_If you're willing to wait, your work will be great_

_ Be patient and do things right_."

"_If he's willing to wait, his life will be great_

_ Be patient and Uncle Larry'll spit out the question_." Harry teased using the tone of the song.

"That's right, Harry. WAIT." Larry highlighted the word wait.

With this, Mark and Harry laughed. And soon, so did Larry.

* * *

**I had fun making this story. :))) Review! I hope you liked this!**


	11. Parallels Attract

**(Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella)**

**"Parallels Attract"**

"C'mon, Petunia! It's not a big deal!" Archibald reasoned.

"I-I can't do it, Archibald. You better hire someone else to play as Julia." Petunia hesitated.

"But we can't! This is the sequel of Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush! You already took Julia's part! The viewers might wonder why Julia changed." Bob pointed.

"Just get another girl to be Minn's love interest. I can't play the part now."

"But you've always been Larry's love interest! Is that what bothers you?" Archibald asked.

For a moment, Petunia blushed. Did Archibald point out a fact or a scheme? She didn't know. But she concentrated on another thing, something she can't handle. It wasn't Larry or her role. It was something else that bothered her. Tears welled up from her eyes but she turned her back on the two veggies.

"I'm so sorry. I just can't." Petunia mumbled.

Bob and Archibald were left wondering. They looked at each other and then to Petunia who was walking away from them.

"What's gotten into her? She loves acting and working with Larry _and_ for the production. Why would she give up her post?" Bob questioned.

"I have no idea, either. This thing seemed to upset her." Archibald said glumly.

The two looked at the floor helplessly and hopelessly because they can't succeed to convincing Petunia to play her part. It was true that she loved acting. She also loved working with Larry. So why deny the part? Wait a minute… Loved working with Larry…Then, it dawned in Archibald.

"Larry." he muttered.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Larry can convince her. He's the only one who can talk some sense into her." Archibald explained.

"I don't know, Archie. I think it's a little too obvious."

"But we're desperate! If we won't get Petunia to join the show, this episode will be canceled!"

Bob was left with a decision if he'd let his best friend talk to his (Larry) crush or lose the episode, the show and, maybe, their jobs. His mind stirred with thoughts and predictions. Finally, Bob made a choice.

….

"You want me to do what?!"

"Please, Larry. If you won't talk to her, the episode might cut off. We've tried to convince her. We've even tried to bail her in! But it didn't work. Everyone else talked to her, but she won't listen. You're the last person who hasn't spoken to her." Bob said.

"C'mon, Bob! You know very well that I stammer when I talk to her." Larry complained.

"Please, please, please, Larry? Please take one for the team." Bob begged.

Larry sulked on his couch inside his trailer. There was no way he was doing this. When he turned to Bob, he saw that expression that he never thought he'd see again since college.

"Aw, c'mon, Bob! That's not funny! Quit doing that!" Larry scolded.

Bob's mouth was pout and his eyes were big, too adorable for Larry's taste. Bob used that face to get him accept his apology for a fight they had in college. He vowed not to make that irresistible face again. But now he's doing it.

"Bob! Quit it!" Larry begged.

Bob's pupils grew bigger, making him more adorable. Larry bit his lip, trying to resist Bob's trick. He tried looking away, but he would draw back. He couldn't take it no more.

"Fine. Fine! I'm talkin' to her! I'll go now, okay? Happy?" Larry said.

Bob's face shrunk to normal and he laughed.

"I knew you'd catch on." he giggled.

"Whatever,"

…

Inside her dressing room, Petunia sulked on her couch, holding an ice cream cup that she used in the first episode of Minnesota Cuke. It was filled with ice cream for her. She sipped it down but it didn't soothe her. Abruptly, someone knocked on her door. She put down the cup on her coffee table and headed to the door.

"I'm coming." she called.

She twisted the knob and opened the door. She was surprised to see a cucumber waiting for her.

"Oh. Hi, Larry. What do you want?" Petunia asked feebly.

"I-I just came to talk to you about something." Larry said.

"Sure. Come on in."

Petunia sat on the couch and picked up her ice cream cup and Larry sat to the opposite end of the couch.

"Is that the ice cream cup we used in filming _'Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush'_?" Larry asked, smiling.

"Yes. Would you like for some ice cream?" Petunia offered.

"Um, no, thank you. By the way, I did intend that ice cream for you, you know." Larry said.

Petunia blushed. "Thanks…"

"So… about the show…"

Petunia suddenly stood up, realizing Larry's purpose of coming to her trailer. "I'm not doing it, Larry."

"I don't want to force you, but this show is important to us." Larry stated.

"Larry, I _can't_." Petunia sighed, walking farther from Larry.

Larry saddened as he walked nearer to Petunia who had her back against him. "Could you at least tell me why? Is it because of me?"

Petunia bit her lip. She fought back the tears that were starting to flow down her cheeks. When she could not hold it anymore, her tears erupted and fell down like a waterfall. Larry never saw Petunia cry that way before. But now that he saw it, he hated seeing her like that again.

"Petunia, what's bothering you?" Larry asked.

"I can't tell." Petunia cried.

"It would help if you'd tell. Please, Petunia?"

Petunia paused for a moment. Larry's right. It may help to tell. She wouldn't lose anything anyway. She dried off her tears and got back to the couch with an unpleasant frown on her face.

"Alright. Here it goes. It began when my parents got sick. Before, I was a confident girl. I fell in love with filming and theater when my parents took me to a musical. Before my parents were ill, I auditioned for a show my school set up. On the week before the play, they started to act differently."

Larry allowed Petunia to continue while he sat down beside her.

"I found out of their sickness before the show and it just lost my focus. My voice trembled, I shook so hard and I slipped a couple of times. There were hundreds of people out there, laughing at my mistakes. What's worse, my parents weren't there to see me. Months after that, they were gone. Archibald and Lovey took me in. Kids started to call me rude names about me being an orphan and about my performance.

"Larry, we'd be filming on an _actual_ spot. You didn't have jurisdiction to drive the tourists away which means that they're going to watch us. It would be like bringing back my past. I just can't, Larry."

Petunia shut her eyes and hugged the cushion that came along her couch. She wept mentally so that Larry couldn't see her that way anymore. Larry didn't know what to do. Then, he glanced at the ice cream that Petunia was eating/drinking a while ago.

"You know, Petunia, I know how you feel." Larry began.

"Your role in the film doesn't mean you do know how I feel." Petunia mumbled.

"No, really. I was being laughed at, too. Guys would tease me about my squeaky voice, my single tooth and other stuff."

Petunia slightly raised her head. "But I thought your voice, your single tooth and other stuff about you were adorable."

Larry slightly blushed. "Exactly. They teased me because I was too adorable. Those were the scallions! Now, they work with us and we are getting along. I'm pretty sure the kids are teasing you not because of your mistakes and faults but because they want what you have."

"No parents?" Petunia asked confusedly.

"No. Joy, love, confidence, a nice family that loves you even though you're not related, wisdom, a sensible wit about theater and beauty. Those kinda stuff! And if anyone's ever laughing in the filming, they might be laughing at me because I'm the silly one, and I got over that. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll be right beside you throughout the film." Larry assured.

"Really?" Petunia sniffled.

Larry nodded, keeping his promise. He handed Petunia her ice cream cup and Petunia smiled thankfully.

"Okay, Larry. I'll do it." Petunia said confidentially.

"That's the real Petunia we know!" Larry cheered.

"That helped a lot. Thanks,"

"Aw… you don't have to be too grateful. Well, I'm telling Bob that you'll go on with the show."

"Okay," Petunia said.

Larry was about to exit Petunia's trailer when he remembered one more thing.

"Petunia?" Larry said, turning to her.

"Yes?"

Larry walked close to her and hugged her thankfully, to Petunia's surprise. Petunia, her instincts overcoming, hugged back.

"It helped me, too. Thank you." Larry smiled.

"No problem," Petunia blushed.

The two broke apart from their hug and Larry merrily walked out of the trailer, shutting the door behind him. Bob and Archibald were waiting for the results outside. When Larry dreamily started walking to his trailer, Bob and Archibald caught up with him.

"So? What did she say?" Archibald asked.

"She's in." Larry replied.

Bob and Archibald let out a sigh of relief. But they observed something else, yet they couldn't put a word in it. Larry was acting happier and the two other fellows glanced at each other.

"What's gotten into him?" Archibald asked.

"I think the question you might ask is how on earth he convinced her." Bob added.

"They must have had something in common to talk about." Archibald guessed.

And his guess was right.

* * *

**Another story 'bout Larry and Petunia! Bonus! And four chapters updated! Double bonus! What did you guys think? Two down, one to go! :) Leave a review!**


	12. The Unexpected Christmas Gift

**Saint Nicholas: a Story of Joyful Giving**

**"The Unexpected Christmas Gift"**

The Veggie crew went on with their filming of Saint Nicholas. They were filming the Silly Song part of the movie at the moment. While that went on, some of the cast and crew were busy off the camera. Larry and Petunia were talking when Bob interrupted.

"Hey, Larry, we need your help real bad. Someone lost the copy for the Christmas carols and you're the only one who has the original." Bob said.

"Got it, buddy. See you later, Petunia." Larry said, walking away.

"How can I help?" Petunia asked Bob.

"Well… We ordered some designs for our posters from Mrs. Rhubarb. Maybe you can pick them up." Bob suggested.

"Okay, Bob." Petunia nodded.

So Petunia picked up the posters from Mrs. Rhubarb's printing shop. She smiled, thanked Mrs. Rhubarb and greeted her and her daughters, Katherine and Sara, who were with her, an advance Merry Christmas and exited the shop. On her way back to the studio, she spotted a lonely female onion sitting on the park bench. She kept on muttering by herself that Petunia had the urge to talk to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you okay?" she asked.

The onion looked at her. She was about the same age as she was. Her hair was short, brown, silky and straight and one strand hung in front of her face. Her eyes were brown and weak as if she never slept.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied flatly.

"Are you sure? If there's something bothering you, I'd be happy to help." Petunia said.

She sat beside her and the onion didn't hesitate. Apparently, she was so desperate that she cried in front of a person she just met. Petunia couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"It's just that my whole life is falling apart. I started in a good job, but I quit because I thought I found something better. Actually, I was fired. They had to find a replacement for me. Now, I did three times worse on my new job than my old one. I am jobless and I just can't live anymore." She cried.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Petunia apologized.

"No. You weren't prying. I needed to tell someone."

"Even though I'm a stranger?"

"You're too kind to me."

"Why wouldn't I be? What can I do to help? Don't be embarrassed to ask."

The onion bowed her head. Though Petunia said it, she was too embarrassed to ask. She asked, anyways.

"I do need a place to stay tonight." She blushed.

"Tell you what, you can stay with me. But we'll have to stop by my office first. Is that okay with you?" Petunia offered.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"No need. I'm just glad to help."

Petunia and the onion returned to the studio through the back entrance. For the onion, the place was a little familiar. She suddenly had a wash of discomfort inside her.

"Um, miss, I don't think this is such a good idea." The onion cringed.

"Now, don't be silly. What's so bad about entering a film company?" Petunia giggled.

Larry suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hey, Petunia what took you so—"

Before Larry could even finish his sentence, he gasped. The onion gasped. Petunia was left confused. Because of the gasping; it led Bob to join in the conversation.

"Hey, guys. What's going—" Bob gasped, too.

"Esther?!" Bob and Larry asked.

"Bob?! Larry?!" Esther exclaimed.

"You guys know each other?" Petunia interrupted.

"I— You're _the_ Petunia Rhubarb?" Esther asked.

"What do I don't know that you do?" Petunia questioned.

"Petunia, she… she… she's Esther. She was supposed to play for Petunia in _Duke and the Great Pie War_ but we fired her and you took her place." Bob explained.

Petunia turned to Esther. "Esther, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Honest! I didn't know anything about you!"

"Why be sorry? I should be the one who's sorry." Esther turned to her ex-directors. "I'm so sorry, guys. I— I thought you weren't good enough. I thought you were bad guys who tried to sneak in money from little kids. The whole time I was gone from the studio, I realized I was wrong."

Esther turned to Petunia. "You may be one of the causes I was fired, but I just want you to know that you gave me a nudge that told me it's about time I faced this fear. Thank you."

Petunia froze. She felt guilty. But Esther's word comforted her. Now, she only comforted Petunia more than Petunia comforted her. But she couldn't bear it.

"Petunia, don't blame yourself." Bob said.

"We really were in need of a new cast member and, well, we couldn't imagine what this show would be without you." Larry said.

"But I'm one of the causes that ruined a person's life. I don't know if I should be guilty."

Esther appeared beside her. "Petunia, I don't blame you. It's my fault. I chose to back out. Please don't feel guilty. If anything, you must feel lucky. I was on a verge of desperation when you came to help. Thank you, again."

"Are you sure I didn't ruin your life?" Petunia made sure.

Esther nodded. Then, the two hugged.

"Won't you need a job or something?" Petunia requested.

"No, thank you. It's not that I don't want to work with you, guys. I just need some time to get back on my feet." Esther smiled.

"You are still welcome to stay in my home." Petunia said.

"Thank you."

* * *

While shooting the Story of Saint Nicholas, Esther and Petunia became close friends. The crew welcomed Esther again and, this time, she was happier to be in Big Idea once again. She celebrated Christmas with the gang and she was slowly recovering from her depression.

A few days before New Year, someone knocked on Petunia's door. She opened it and she found a grinning Esther. She seemed very excited about something that she couldn't wait to tell her.

"Guess what?" Esther smiled.

"What?" Petunia asked.

"I've got a job in _Veggie Beat_. It's no big deal, but I can sustain myself." Esther beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm leaving in two days."

"Two days? But that's three days before New Year's Eve. You won't celebrate it with us?" Petunia asked.

"Um… no. I'll celebrate with my family. Plus, it's about time I told them the truth that I don't have a job." Esther hung her head.

"I'll miss you."

"Me, too. But let's save the goodbyes two days later. Right now, you need to go to your dressing room."

"Why?" Petunia asked, befuddled.

"Oh, I came with another 'great news'. Larry asked me to tell you that you'll be going on a date tonight." Esther giggled.

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing. While Christmas is still in the air, he wanted to spend this Christmas with you."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hurry up! You've only got twenty minutes!" Esther demanded, pushing Petunia to her dressing room.

A frantic Petunia panicked and yelled, "WHAT! Twenty minutes?! You've got to help me."

Petunia ran to her dressing room with Esther catching up behind her. "Yeah, I'm with you, sister."

* * *

Two days passed and Petunia and Esther are in the airport with Bob and Larry. Esther was excited, but, at the same time, sorrowed. She had only reunited with her friends for short time; now she has to leave.

"Okay. Well, wish me luck." Esther shrugged.

"You'll do fine, Esther. There's not much to worry." Bob assured.

"Yeah. If you're not comfortable there, you'll always have _Big Idea_." Larry agreed.

"Thank you, guys."

"Well, we're going to the car. Petunia, you'll catch up?" Larry asked.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Petunia requested.

The boys headed to the car while Petunia and Esther hugged. They became inseparable in the months of Esther's stay that they seemed like sisters. Now, they had to let the other go.

"You be careful there." Petunia advised.

"I will. I hope you and Larry will go on with your relationship." Esther teased.

"Stop that." Petunia blushed. "So… goodbye."

"I'll miss you. And, hey, don't forget to keep in touch with me every day." Esther reminded.

"Facebook, Twitter, you have many ways to keep in touch with me." Petunia smiled.

The PA called on the people on Esther's plane. The girls looked at each other.

"Bye, Esther. It was great meeting you." Petunia bid farewell.

"You, too, Petunia." Esther said.

They shared one last hug and Esther walked in. Petunia headed to the car where the boys waited. They started to miss each other already, but they didn't look back. They'll see each other again. They smiled at the same time while thinking about one word that described the other person.

_I'll miss you, sister._

* * *

**Guys, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. Schoolwork's been harsh with me. Anyways, to make it up to you, I made three chapters for this story. Forgive me if there are typos. I'll fix that soon.**


	13. Real Men

**(Pistachio: The Boy Who Woodn't)**

**"Real Men Cry Their Heart Out"**

After the final countertop, Bob was still tearing up with joy. Larry scooted beside his best friend to tell him it's okay. Pretty soon, almost all of the cast came in and comforted Bob. Some even cried with him, seeing QWERTY's upgrades.

"It's so beautiful!" Bob whined.

"Aw, man! I didn't know you were emotional. The last time I saw you cry was when that happened in college!" Larry remembered.

Bob bawled harder. "Now, you're making me cry harder! Dude!"

Larry's eye started twitching. Petunia, Mr. Lunt and Archibald came over and tried to catch up with the buzz going about. They noticed Larry biting his lip and twitching his eyes.

"Larry, what's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, nothing." Larry lied.

"Your voice sound different. It's like you've got a catch on your throat." Archibald noticed.

"Nothing's wrong. Really."

The three decided to leave the subject matter and notice the new upgrades in the countertop.

"Wow. The Extreme Re-Do has done a great job here. Did you break down when you saw the results?" Petunia asked.

"Nah. I was there when they did the Re-Do." Larry replied.

"Bob's really crying he's heart out. What's gotten into him?"

"I might as well have introduced that topic of what happened in college."

"Oh? What happened?" Archibald asked.

Larry's eyes started to twitch again and his nose got runny. "You know that Bob and I have been best pals since college. Bringing up that subject would make him bawl harder!"

"It would make _you_ bawl harder! I was there when that happened, dude! I was enrolled on the same school!" Mr. Lunt exclaimed.

"And I was there, too!" Archibald recalled.

"So? What happened?" Petunia wondered.

"I-It's hard to explain. You tell her, Lunt!" Larry pleaded.

"Well, before Veggie Tales got promoted as a new TV show, Bob and Larry met in the local church and joined forces to make an episode to win a contest Archibald held." Lunt began.

"It wasn't a contest. I was finding people who can work for a show." Archibald corrected.

"As I was saying, the guys hired the first people and filmed. They submitted their film to Archibald's office and waited for the results. When the results came out, somebody else won and their film was aired on TV. Bob, Larry and the rest of us got so upset that we almost gave up our study of Media Arts."

"That's horrible!" Petunia exclaimed.

"It was! But Archie interrupted the show in the middle of the film. He said someone replaced the tape and that show was aired instead. That show wasn't the winning film, it was us! I told the others the good news because I was the one who saw it first. In the awarding the next month, Archibald offered that we'd work with him, continuing the show and giving them scholarships in Vegetable University. Bob was so happy, he cried on stage. Larry did, too. So that's what happened. The end!"

Larry whined. He was fighting the tears in his eyes and tried to hide his face. But he burst out in tears, instead, and he cried with Bob.

"Why, why, why did you remind us?!" Larry wailed.

"Hey, I was just doing the favor. You told me that I have to tell it to Petunia!" Lunt pointed.

"Oh, well. Real men cry their hearts out." Petunia said.

Larry and Bob continued crying in joy and memories until Oscar offered to treat them with ice cream.

* * *

**Short chapter... Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Life as a Fairytale

**Sweetpea Beauty**

**"Life as a Fairytale"**

It was a cold Friday night and the crew was preparing for their activities with their friends and family for the weekend. Exiting the studio were Petunia, Larry, Bob, Madame Blue and Archibald. The five decided to walk home, though it was a late hour. They stopped by the 24 hour store.

"I'll just get some things in the store." Petunia informed.

"Sure," Larry replied.

Madame Blue and Petunia entered the store and grabbed a few groceries. But they didn't know that they were being followed. A veggie guy with a mask quickly ran and tried to snatch Petunia's bag, which, by the way, contains a lot of valuables. But Petunia had such a strong grip; she was dragged along with her bag and the thief, running outside the store to a dark alley.

"Hey! Let go of my stuff!" Petunia insisted.

The thief pulled out a bottle and sprayed something on Petunia's face, releasing a gas that made her unconscious. When Petunia was unconscious, he continued to run away. Madame Blue, who only saw Petunia and the thief exit, went to the boys for help.

"Bob, Larry, Archie, there was a thief in the store and he grabbed Petunia's bag and Petunia with him!" Madame Blue panicked.

"Petunia's bag?" Archie asked.

"Thief?!" Bob interrogated.

"PETUNIA?!" Larry panicked.

Archibald immediately pulled out his phone to call 911 while Bob and Larry went on the pursuit to stop the thief.

Meanwhile, the thief thought it was a bad thing to leave a victim unconscious in the middle of the alley so he took Petunia with him and hid her in a place where the policemen can't find her. After that, he scampered off. Due to that, he was a little delayed to his escape which meant that Larry and Bob caught up with him.

"Hey, you thief, put down Petunia's bag this instant!" Larry ordered.

"I don't think so." The thief replied.

His speed and agility provided him an easy escape by climbing on top of buildings.

"How're we supposed to catch a criminal with that speed?" Bob panicked.

To his surprise, Larry managed to climb the building and chase the thief. Since Bob can't do anything like that, he thought of helping in some other way, leaving the "knight in shining armor" alone on his quest.

In the meantime, Larry eventually cornered the criminal to a dead end and he faced him angrily.

"All right, thief. I've got enough of your games. Give me Petunia's bag. NOW. You're going to jail." Larry scowled.

The thief had to admit, Larry's tone and expression was threatening. It was as if he was outnumbered ten to one. But he still kept his cool and went with his backup plan.

"Let me go or you'll never see your girlfriend again… alive." The criminal threatened.

"W-What?" Larry stiffened.

"I kept her to some place where people can't see. I can only push this button, that place blows up and your unconscious girlfriend sleeps for eternity." The thief explained.

"But… I—"

"I'll give you ten seconds to make a decision."

The criminal started to count to ten. Larry was so frantic. If he let this criminal go, he might harm more people. But if he doesn't, Petunia's life will end. He'll have no future with her and he can never tell her how he always felt about her. Should he sacrifice the one he loves for the welfare of other people?

"… four, three…"

_God, please help me. I don't have the strength to be the warrior here. I need your help_, Larry prayed.

"…two, o—"

Sirens blared, lights beamed and policemen surrounded the parameter. Along with them were the trio left behind.

"Larry! Are you alright?" Bob asked.

"I'm fine, Bob. You guys came just in time." Larry exhaled.

The policemen arrested the thief and talked to the group a bit. A little while later, Larry realized that Petunia was still missing.

"Chief, would you mind if I borrow your motorcycle. My friend is trapped somewhere by the criminal and I have to find her." Larry requested.

"Oh, we will just go and get her." The policeman suggested.

"You can catch up. I need to be there really fast." Larry begged.

"Okay. We'll just follow you. Take this tracking device so we may know where you are." The chief explained.

Larry hopped on the motorcycle and drove like a madman around the city. While doing so, he kept on thinking: _If I were a master criminal, where would I put my hostage? I hope Petunia's okay._ He spotted an old, abandoned 20- story building and figured Petunia would be in there. So he stopped in front of the building and hastily climbed up to the highest floor and peeked in a room to see Petunia asleep on an old office table.

"Petunia!" Larry exclaimed.

He ran to Petunia's side and cradled her in his arms, trying to shake her awake. But she still remained unconscious, hanging on Larry's "arms" like an empty sack. Tears started to well from Larry's eyes as he worried what condition she may be in now.

"Petunia, please. You have to wake up. God has still so much plans for your life… We need you, Petunia." Larry chocked.

_I need you._

Moments passed, Petunia still didn't wake up. Larry fought back his tears. When he thought Petunia was never going to wake up again, he kissed her forehead, left her on the office table and started to walk away to report this to the policemen who were on their way to the top floor. Suddenly, Petunia cringed.

Larry heard Petunia's faint whisper and turned his attention to her. She was moving. Her eyes fluttered open and she was trying to control her dizziness and stop this blurriness.

"L-Larry?" Petunia croaked.

"Oh, Petunia!" Larry rejoiced, hugging Petunia.

"Where—where am I? What happened?" Petunia asked.

"It's okay, Petunia. I'm here." Larry assured.

"Larry, I'm scared." Petunia shivered.

"Hey, I'm right here. Help will come."

Some more moments passed, Petunia and Larry were outside the building with their friends. Petunia was sitting on the ambulance, holding an icepack on her head. Larry was right beside her, rubbing ointment on his bruised side. The policemen inspected the building, in search for the bomb planted inside the building.

"Next time, we'll take the car." Archibald quivered.

"Larry, how did you manage to climb on that building? You couldn't even hop that fast!" Bob exclaimed.

"I don't know. Adrenaline?" Larry guessed.

"You climbed on top of a building?" Petunia asked.

"Well… yeah." Larry blushed.

Madame Blue raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… I didn't know chivalry was still existent these days. Do you, Bob?"

"I heard fairytales, but I haven't heard _and_ seen one in action." Bob agreed.

"Looks like some fairytales can inspire a lot of people," Archibald smiled.

"Okay, okay. You've made your point. I was worried. What was I supposed to do? Leave a friend dying?" Larry reasoned.

"We were also worried. You just worried more than we did." Bob replied with a mischievous smile.

"You did superhuman feats and had more motivation than we did." Archibald stated.

Petunia blushed. "I guess that makes me the damsel in distress."

"And that would make Larry…" Madame Blue said.

"The knight who braved dragons and beast on the quest to save the damsel?" Bob suggested.

"Exactly!" Madame Blue giggled.

"Hey… just because I saved a friend, it doesn't necessarily mean chivalry!" Larry moaned.

"I know someone who'd disagree." Archibald hinted.

Larry gave him a confused look. "Who?

Archibald nudged his head to Petunia. Larry spotted Petunia beside him, blushing hard, shrugging at him and giving him a grateful smile. Larry smiled back.

"I think it was chivalry." Petunia whispered.

* * *

**I wrote this out of writer's block so forgive me if this story's not as good as it is. Review the new stories and check out my profile for a few updates about the soon-to-be published stories. Yes! We're getting closer and closer to the ****_MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle_**** story. You'll know why I'm excited. Anyways, advance Merry Christmas! :)**

**-Katherine RhubarbVT**


End file.
